Touch sensitive surfaces, also known as touch surfaces, are used in a variety of applications. For example, a touch surface may be provided by a touch screen, for example a capacitive touch screen, a touch pad, for example in a laptop, or an automotive controller. Touch surfaces do not typically provide haptic effects to the users of the touch surfaces. It is desirable to provide a haptic output device that provides haptic effects when a user interacts with the touch surface of the haptic output device.